


You're Really Growing On Me

by SpookyVaso



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, F/M, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyVaso/pseuds/SpookyVaso
Summary: Billy hated that he was destined to turn out like just his father, and he has proved that he was right on track. But that didn't mean he wanted to, that he wanted to change. But maybe somethings you can't change.





	You're Really Growing On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Cloud_Petersen for helping me out!
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments always welcome. Please let me know it there are any errors I missed. I will be updating the tags as things progress.
> 
> Title from Growing On Me by The Darkness (highly recommend giving it a listen)

On the surface, Billy Hargrove was a fucking asshole. Deep down inside he was still an asshole, but he was a scared asshole. Scared of his father, scared of the future, but most importantly, he was scared of his own feelings. Why should he like his feelings? Showing them only brought pain, both physical and emotional. The best way to deal with his feelings was to beat the shit out of them, and so he did. When Billy had his first crush, his mom told him that he should try telling her how he feels. So he gave her a handful of lilies from his neighbor’s garden, and she threw them on the ground and stomped on them along with Billy’s heart. When his mother died, the school counselor suggested that Billy ask his father to take him to see a professional to talk about his feelings and grieve. Neil Hargrove beat the shit out of him and told him to suck it up and be a man.

So by the time he and his “family” moved to Hawkins, Indiana Billy was an expert at beating down his feelings and putting on his arrogant facade. The idiots of Hawkins High School were quick to take to him. Within an hour of his arrival everyone had not only heard of the mysterious new bad boy from California, but Billy had everyone wrapped around his finger.

Well, almost everyone. According to one of his new lackies and his squeeze (Tony and Karen?), Hawkins already had a king. The brown haired, doe eyed Steve Harrington. Apparently, he had at one point ruled the school, often threw wild parties in his huge house, and could have any bitch he wanted with a look. But then Nancy Wheeler, the blessed saint that she is, came along and turned him bitch; plus he got his ass handed to him by some freak. Billy half listened to Tony and Karen go on and on about how much of a joke Steve was, but most of his focus was on the supposed “king” himself, talking to who Billy assumed was St. Wheeler. Steve was tall and lean, looking like the perfect definition of the boy next door, with his preppy clothes and his big hair and his pretty face. Those big beautiful eyes and that cute smile and those fucking lips. Billy was debating on whether he wanted to kiss or punch those plump beauties when suddenly the boy in question and his cow turned to glance at Billy. Not wanting to seem like he’d been caught off guard he gave them both one of his signature grins and a wink that had Wheeler giving him a dirty look and the “king” looking away quickly with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Billy just laughed and turned his attention back to Tony when he said he’d show him around. He gave one more glance to Harrington before following the two down the hall.

Steve and Billy ended up having a couple of classes together. While he was more intent on focusing so that he didn’t start out with poor grades that Niel would surely kill him for, the blonde couldn’t help but ever so occasionally spare a glance at Steve. There were even a few times that he caught Steve looking at him. This made his heart swell a bit before he forced himself to remember it was probably just because he was new and he most likely felt threatened by Billy.  _ Yeah, that’s it _ Billy thought.  _ Poor little Steve Harrington is scared that I’ll snatch the crown right from his pretty little head _ . Now it was clear to Billy. It didn’t matter if Steve was cute, it didn’t matter if Billy wanted to bury his hands in that perfect hair, it didn’t matter if Billy wanted to make Steve Harrington his. He couldn’t, his father would literally kill him. The only thing to do was to make sure that he and Steve Harrington were mortal enemies.

Therefore Billy did everything he could do to drive Harrington away. He roughed him up on the basketball court that afternoon and almost everyday following. He pushed his buttons anytime they interacted, from Tina’s halloween party to the showers after practice. He even beat his face in that night at the Byers, a night Billy didn’t want to remember for multiple reasons. But no matter how much he tried to beat this feeling out of him, he couldn’t help but want Harrington even more. Everything about Steve Harrington was perfect. He was a kind person who would babysit middle schoolers and help little old ladies with their groceries. Despite the fact that he was no longer the King of Hawkins he was still a pretty popular guy. Even after that Wheeler bitch dumped him for the Byers freak, he still talked and hung out with them like nothing ever happened. Billy wasn’t even safe from Harrington at home. Every night the former king invaded his dreams. They started with Steve’s hands all over his body as they kissed, Steve looking at him with hungry eyes as he opened Billy up with his fingers, or Billy riding Steve hard and fast as the boy under him showered him in praise. They almost always with ended with Neil catching them, pulling them apart and punching and kicking Billy while Steve just watched in horror. But every once in a while they would end with Steve holding Billy close, kissing his forehead, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Making Billy feel wanted. Making Billy feel loved. He hated those dreams the most, more than the nightmares. Because they would never happen. Steve could never even tolerate Billy, let alone love him.

\----

“Oh, you look so beautiful!” Susan cooed as she snapped pictures of Max. Billy watched from the kitchen as his step sister groaned and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Max, show me that pretty smile!”

“Mom, come on, it’s just a stupid dance,” Max whined. Billy turned away, feeling a bit jealous. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was in Max’s shoes, all dressed up, his mother fawning over her little boy. He knows Max can’t help being embarrassed, but if only she knew how quickly she would miss it later on in life.

“You are to have her back here as soon as the Snow Ball is over,” Billy jumped at his father’s voice, “If you two aren’t back before 10:30 we’re going to have a real problem. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Billy mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Yes, sir,” he repeated with a bit more fake confidence. Neil glared at Billy, moving in a bit closer. Billy remained still looking his father straight in the eye, holding his breath and trying to keep a straight face.

“Don’t you dare ruin this for your sister,” Neil whispered before moving to join Susan and Max in the living room. Billy let out a shaky breath and grabbed his keys.

“We can leave as soon as you’re ready, Max” he said. His step sister looked up as if she had completely forgotten about Billy’s existence. 

“O-okay,” She said her goodbyes to her parents and followed Billy out to the Camaro. The drive to the middle school was awkward, Billy’s eyes trained on the road while Max fiddled with her sweater. At a red light Billy looked at the middle schooler in his passenger seat. They really hadn’t spoken to each other since she almost crushed his manhood that night at the Byers. While he would never say he was afraid of her now, he definitely didn’t mess with her. He knew the little red head could fend for herself, but Billy knew his father. If he only knew who his darling step daughter’s date tonight was he would explode. She surely knew to some extent what kind of person Neil Hargrove truly was, and had to kind of understand why Billy was the way he was. Not that that excused any of Billy’s behavior, he was still an asshole and he knew he always would be, but it didn’t mean he didn’t hate himself for it. He hated that he will always be destined to turn out like his father, and that night at the Byers proved that he was right on track.

“Pull up there, next to the gym,” Max said pointing to a bunch of cars near a door with kids coming in and out. As he pulled up he looked back at Max undoing her seatbelt.

“Remember, you’re out here as soon as the dance is over,” Billy started to say.

“Or else, yeah yeah, whatever,” Max grumbled as she opened the door and got out smiling at St. Nancy herself at the door to the gym, cause of course Nancy would volunteer at a middle school dance.

“Hey, Max,” Billy called before she could close the door. She looked back in at him clearly annoyed. He could see Nancy looking over at them cautiously, like Billy would do anything in front of all these kids, though she probably had the right idea to treat Billy like he was a wild animal. He sighed and looked up at his step sister. Maybe he didn’t have to be like his father. “Have fun tonight, okay?” Max’s eyes widened a bit before narrowing at him like she didn’t truly believe what she just heard him say.

“Thanks,” she said slowly, clearly not trusting the situation she was in. Suddenly Max’s name was being called by one of her nerd friends, and she slammed the Camaro door shut. Billy watched as she walked over to Lucas Sinclair and grabbed his hand. The two waved at Nancy as they walked into the gym; Nancy waved back before turning to look at Billy again like she wanted to walk over and try to squirm her way into his business. Not feeling like dealing with her bullshit he gave her the finger and drove off. He had about three hours to kill before the dance was over. Neil and Susan weren’t going anywhere tonight so there’s no way he was going home. The quarry would probably be pretty quiet, and no one would bother him out there. As Billy finally pulled out of the middle school parking lot he noticed another car coming in. A familiar car. A familiar Beemer. Billy cursed and decided that he was now definitely going to the quarry. He turned up the volume on the radio, not caring that he was probably breaking some sort of stupid law. Sometimes a 17 year old just needed to drive fast while blasting AC/DC.

Once he got to the quarry he parked so that he could look out over the lake below. Billy often came here when he needed to be alone. There was something he found oddly peaceful in sitting there on the hood of his car, looking down below. It was almost like looking off the edge of the world, a place unknown to most, only truly known to those stupid enough to walk off. It was the perfect place to think about his life, the one true place where he could ever be himself outside of California. And now it was ruined because about ten minutes after Billy closed his eyes to relish in the soft sounds of the night he could hear the sound of another car coming up to park about 20 feet to his right. Despite the anger that bubbled in his chest Billy kept his eyes closed when he heard whoever it was shut off their engine and get out of the car. If they didn’t bother him, he wouldn’t bother them, after all it was probably a some stupid junior that snuck out of their parents house to smoke weed. Billy thought a joint didn’t sound bad right about now, but his dad would kill him if he brought Max home while he was high. So he stayed where he was, laying across the hood of his Camaro, eyes closed, trying to think about nothing. He almost dozed off when whoever was next to him threw a rock off the edge of the cliff. Then one became two. Then two became three. Billy grimaced as a fourth rock was thrown, and looked over to yell at whoever it was but immediately froze. As it turned out, the car parked next to him was in fact a maroon 1983 BMW; standing in front of it was its owner, who apparently just noticed they weren’t fucking alone.

“What the hell are you doing here, Hargrove?” Steve asked, clearly annoyed by the blondes presence. Hell, Billy’s sure his mere existence annoyed Steve.

“I could ask you the same question, Harrington,” said Billy matching Steve’s annoyed tone. He turned away digging the heel of his left hand into his forehead. All he wanted was a few hours on his own just doing nothing, but of course he couldn’t even have that. Because apparently the universe didn’t care that Billy and Steve didn’t want anything to do with each other. Billy laughed. “Ah fuck, nothing truly is sacred, huh?”

“Welcome to Hawkins,” Steve grumbled sarcastically, which made Billy laugh again. He turned back to the brunette, who now leaning on the hood of his own car. There was no way Billy could go back to pretending to be alone now that he knew Steve was here.  _ Fuck it. I’m not gonna have a good time anyway, let's ruin it even more. _ He rolled off the hood of his car and made his way over to Steve.

“Tell me, Harrington. What’s a gal like you doing here at the quarry this time of night?” Steve raised an eyebrow at the blonde standing in front of him.

“First of all, it’s like 7:30, barely even night time. Second of all why do you care?” Billy chuckled a bit and slid next to Steve.

“Well, I’m sure as hell not leaving just because you’re here, not gonna fucking stroke your ego like that. And I’m willing to bet that you’re not gonna stroke mine by leaving, either,” Billy met Steve’s eyes, giving him a challenging look, “So it appears that we’re at an impasse.” The two stared at each other, neither boy wanting to let the other win. Finally, after a few minutes Steve sighed and looked away, then cursed and covered his face before sitting on the ground. Feeling triumphant Billy looked out over the lake, and pulled his lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. As he lit up he looked back down at Steve, his head resting on his knees. He figured he should probably be nice and share with the brunette, so he nudged Steve with his foot and held the pack and lighter out to him. Steve reluctantly took them both and lit up before giving them back to Billy. He put the cigarettes back in his jacket pocket and sat down next to the other boy. Steve gave him a bit of a weird look, but quickly looked away again. The two smoked in silence for a while, not looking at each other. Bored as fuck Billy started playing with his lighter, flicking it on and shutting it off again.  _ God, this is like a bad date _ he thought, when suddenly he accidentally dropped the lighter, cursing and moving his leg to keep it from catching fire. He heard Steve softly chuckle next to him.

“You alright there?” he asked clearly amused at the fact that Billy almost lost his family jewels; again. He went to give the brunette a look but it died when he saw Steve smiling at him. Billy quickly looked back down trying to force back a smile of his own.  _ Calm down, he’s only happy you almost burned your own dick off. _

“You’re just happy my dick is still intact,” Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Ah yes, because your cock is such a gift to humanity.”

“I’m glad you agree, pretty boy.”

“God, you are such a dick.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Billy began smirking at Steve, “You are what you eat.” He laughed as Steve’s eyes grew wide, blushing a bit before looking away again.  _ Fuck, he’s so cute when he gets flustered _ . Steve laughed nervously.

“Well I wouldn’t know anything about that,” he muttered rubbing the back of his neck. Billy lick his lips and raked his eyes over Steve’s body.

“Would you like to?” He couldn’t help it, and the look Steve gave him was fucking priceless. Billy laughed even harder falling over onto Steve’s shoulder. “Oh my god, Harrington, I’m just fucking with you!”

“Very funny, Hargrove,” Steve grunted pushing Billy off of him. He waited until the blonde calmed down before continuing, “You shouldn’t joke about that kinda stuff.” Billy snorted at him.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Harrington? Don’t like getting teased?” he said winking. Steve flipped him off, but the smile on his face let Billy know he didn’t really mean it.

“I mean you shouldn’t joke about sucking another guy’s dick out here, asshole. There are some people who won’t take too kindly to the idea that not everyone wants to live the American Dream.” Billy just scoffed as he played with a loose thread in his jeans.

“Oh, I’m sure the great people of Hawkins, Indiana would all have fucking heart attacks at the idea of having a couple of fags in town,” Billy noticed Steve cringe in his peripheral vision.

“Don’t say that, man.”

“What, fag?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Why?”

“Cause it’s a nasty word,” Steve said growing a bit annoyed.

“Oh, but dick and asshole aren’t?”

“They’re not nearly as bad.”

“Oh, come on, Harrington.”

“You know what? Just forget it,” Steve finally said. Billy knew he must have crossed some kind of line, but he couldn’t see why. Why would Steve care about a stupid word? It’s not like Steve was a fag, right? Billy thought about it for a second, but then shook his head. Of course Steve wasn’t a fag. There were no fags in fucking Hawkins, Indiana. Billy sighed and looked at Steve. He was looking out over the lake, arms crossed clearly annoyed.

“Well you shouldn’t worry about me, pretty boy,” Billy said leaning back against the car, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of things on my own.”

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way,” Steve mumbled. It hit Billy straight in the chest. He looked at Steve who was still avoiding his gaze. His face had looked like it was pretty much healed completely, though it was starting to really get dark now. They had pretty much avoided each other since that night; even at basketball practice Billy focused his aggressive behavior on other players. The first two weeks afterwards it hurt Billy to just look at Steve, knowing it was him who did all that damage. He wanted to help Steve take care of his injuries, patch him up and baby him like his mom used to after he got into fights. He also desperately wanted to apologize, beg Steve for his forgiveness, but how do you apologize for something like that? ‘Hey, sorry I almost killed you! I was angry that my step-sister wouldn’t let me take her home cause if I didn’t my dad would’ve literally murdered me!’

“About that,” he said quietly, half hoping that Steve hadn’t heard him. He did though, and finally glanced up at Billy, looking a bit confused. “Um… I just, uh… think that I p-probably lost my temper a bit…”

“A bit?” Steve interjected, “A bit?! I had to go get fucking staples in my head, you asshole. You could’ve fucking killed me, and you think you  _ lost your temper a bit _ .” Billy could feel himself getting angry, but knew that Steve was right. He counted to ten before continuing.

“I know, I know. I was just mad and you were there but you didn’t deserve it and it was a shitty thing to do and-”

“Well if that isn’t the fucking understatement of the century.”

“Listen, I’m just trying to say I’m sorry for that night.”

“Are you? I couldn’t fucking tell over the dick jokes and harassment,” Billy’s patience was wearing thin.

“Watch it, Harrington,” he said trying really fucking hard to keep his cool. Steve actually laughed in his face.

“Or what?! You gonna give me a repeat performance, you goddamn psycho! You really wanna apologize to someone? How about Lucas, or maybe, I don’t know, your sister?! She deserves a real apology for the shitty way you treat her!” Billy whipped his head to look at Steve. He was clearly furious, and it just made Billy more angry.

“You don’t fucking know me, Harrington,” Billy said getting in Steve’s face. The brunette just grinned.

“What’s wrong, Hargrove?” he said looking Billy directly in the eyes, “Don’t like being teased?” Billy tried his best not to let the shock show on his face at Steve’s words. He knew if this went on any longer they would have a repeat of that night, so Billy got up, looked back down at Steve, and muttered one final sentence with all the venom he could muster.

“At least I tried to apologize for hurting you; I’m sure your ex-cow didn’t after she fucked the resident creep,” And with that Billy turned and stormed off towards the Camaro. He didn’t look back at Steve has he got in and started the engine, cranking the radio up as loud as it could go. He still had a while before he had to pick up Max, and he figured waiting in the middle school parking lot for about an hour and a half was better than nothing. Pulling back out onto the road he thought about what just happened. Fuck Steve Harrington, he didn’t know shit. It wasn’t Billy’s fault that Max snuck out that night. It wasn’t his fault when she finally returned his car it was scratched beyond belief, which Neil definetely gave him shit for. It wasn’t his fault that Max never fucking listened to what she was told. If she used her goddamn brain for once none it would have never happened, he wouldn’t have gotten angry, and he wouldn’t have hurt Steve. Billy blinked back tears, realizing how stupid that sounded. It wasn’t Max’s fault. “Fuck!” He shouted and punched the steering wheel. Steve was right. He didn’t have to act out like that, it was uncalled for. All his behavior over the past few months had been uncalled for. As he pulled into a spot close enough to the gym that he would be able to see the kids come out, a tear ran down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly as if anyone could see him crying. It made him think of what his father told him back when he was 12, right after his mom died.  _ Men don’t cry, you hear me? Only women and faggots cry. Are you a faggot, Billy? _ He sighed and shook his head. Billy didn’t cry, Billy didn’t show any emotion besides anger, but he knew what he had to do. He had to stop this. He didn’t have to be like his father. He could do something Neil Hargrove could never do. He could try to make things right, he could try to change.

\----

“Come on, Max!” Billy yelled as he watched Max rush to the car. She was about 23 minutes late, and they both had to be back in less than seven.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up talking to the Party!” she rushed out as she got in and slammed the door shut. Billy didn’t have time to laugh at Max calling her group of nerds “the Party”, he was too busy figuring out how to condense a ten minute drive into a five minute drive. He didn’t even wait for her buckle up before pulling out of the parking lot and booking it home. They made it a only few minutes after 10:30, and rushed towards the house as soon as the car was parked in the driveway, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Billy held a finger to his lips at Max once they got to the backdoor. She nodded and Billy quietly opened it slowly, the both of them creeping in as not to draw attention to themselves, but Neil was waiting for them.

“I thought I said to be home before 10:30?” his voice startled the teens and they whipped around to see Neil sitting in his chair in the dining room, “It is now 10:35, and you’re both just coming in.” Billy and Max at looked at each other, then back at Neil’s scowling face.

“I-I’m sorry, Neil. I-I didn’t-” Max was cut off almost immediately by Billy.

“It’s my fault,” Both Neil and Max turned to look at Billy, “I was at the quarry and I lost track of time. I didn’t get back to pick her up until 10:25.” Neil didn’t look surprised that Billy would be late picking up his step-sister. Max, however, looked at Billy like he was crazy, lying for her like that. Didn’t he hate liars? Neil was silent for a minute before he stated nodding.

“Maxine, go to your room. Your mother and I will talk with you tomorrow morning.”

“But!”

“Maxine,” Neil repeated in a warning tone, “Go to your room.” Max looked up at Billy as if he would help her. He nodded at her, mouthing that it’ll be okay. She looked back at Neil before dropping her gaze to the floor.

“Yes, sir,” she said slowly making her way to her room. Billy watched her leave, hoping that he’d have some time to talk to her after his father was done with him. He turned to Neil as he got up and made his way over to Billy, backing him up against the wall. He sighed and backed away a bit, though still too close.

“You can’t do anything right, can you?” he asked. Billy wasn’t really sure if he was meant to answer that or not, but then Neil continued, “All you had to do was drop your sister off at her dance and pick her up when it was over. And you still couldn’t do that.” Neil eyes narrowed at Billy. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I told you, I was at the quarry and lost track of time. Look I’m sor-” Neil palm collided with Billy’s cheek.

“Do not. Lie to me,” Neil was seething. Billy wanted to put his hand to his face, but knew it would just add insult to injury.

“I’m telling the truth, sir” Billy said trying to sound confident, hoping the added “sir” would be enough to back his father off a bit. Neil looked at him as if searching for any sign of dishonesty. He either didn’t find any or decided he’d had enough as his even tone returned.

“What did we talk about, Billy?” As much as he wanted to challenge his father, he was emotionally exhausted.

“Respect and responsibility,” Billy recited for what felt like the millionth time in his life.

“That’s right,” Neil started to turn and leave, but at the beginning of the hall he paused and turned back to Billy, “Respect and responsibility includes your sister. This is your last warning. Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.” Billy didn’t move a muscle until he heard the door to Neil and Susan’s room close. He left out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Anytime his father let him off easy like this it meant that the next time would be 10 times worse. As he made his way to his room he passed by Max’s door. He could hear the faint sound of music playing, something she often did when she could tell Neil was in a mood. Billy sighed and contemplated knocking when the door suddenly opened. Max had changed into her pajamas, her red hair pulled up on the top of her head. She looked up at him, looking both angry and relieved at the same time.

“Hi,” Billy mumbled quietly.

“Hi,” she responded.

“You… you okay?”  _ Why I’m I asking her that? _

“Y-yeah. I’m fine,” Max shrugged, “Are you?”

“Yeah, I’m just peachy,” Billy joked, and Max let out a small hum. Billy looked at his feet; he honestly didn’t think he’d get this far.

“Why’d you do that?” she whispered so that Neil and Susan couldn’t hear her. Billy almost didn’t hear her. “Why’d you lie for me? What happened to hating liars?” He was a bit taken back by her question. He opened and closed his mouth looking for an answer.

“I guess I didn’t want you to get in trouble,” he whispered shrugging.

“That makes no sense,” she said unsatisfied. Billy snorted looking back up at his step-sister.

“No it does not,” Max still didn’t look satisfied. It was getting late and Billy really didn’t want to have this conversation in the hallway. “How about we talk about this tomorrow over lunch. We can go anywhere you want, my treat.” Max narrowed her eyes at him, once again not trusting what her step-brother had just said.

“Promise?” she asked. Billy chuckled and held out his pinky.

“Promise,” Max still looked unsure, but took Billy’s pinky anyway.

“We’ll discuss arrangements tomorrow,” She said in a matter of fact tone that made it seem they were talking about legal business.

“Deal,” They let go of each other's pinkies and Max started to shut her door. “Max.” She paused and looked back up at Billy. “Sleep well, okay?”

“Thanks. You, too,” she said giving him a small smile. Billy couldn’t hide his own smile as she finally closed her door. He sighed and made his way towards his room. As he changed into a pair of pajama pants he started thinking about that night, how it seemed to only get worse as it went on. His cheek still stung, but he ignored it as he flopped down onto his bed.  _ Tomorrow is another day. Today will become yesterday, and you’ll be able to start over when the sun comes up. _ Billy smiled thinking of his mother’s kind words. She would say them all the time whenever Billy was upset. He could feel tears in his eyes, but this time he let them fall quietly. Tomorrow he would start to make things right. It would be far from easy, but he knew he needed to do it. For Max, for Steve, for his mom, but most importantly, he needed to do it for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on Tumblr: spookyvaso.tumblr.com


End file.
